De Frente al Corazón Transparente al Amor
by JaneAntoCullen
Summary: Que pasara cuando a una chica de 16 años le detectan una enfermedad crónica* y ¿esta termina enamorándose de su médico de cabecera?, que pasara en esta historia dirigida por el silencio, el amor, la pasión, pero sobre todo la cordura de un adulto con corazón de piedra, ¿enamorado? EN RE-EDICIÓN PROCESO.
1. PROLOGO

_**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la gran señora S. Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…**_

PROLOGO

_**De frente al corazón… **_

_**Transparente al amor…**_

¿Que pasara cuando a una chica de 16 años le detectan una enfermedad crónica* y esta termina enamorándose de su médico de cabecera? Que pasara en esta historia dirigida por el silencio, el amor, la pasión pero sobre todo la cordura de un adulto con corazón de piedra ¿enamorado? ….

Edward Cullen un reconocido médico cirujano en el área de trasplantes, atienda a una adolecente de 16 años y se enamore de ella, ella se vaya de su lado porque piensa que no es lo correcto, cuando regrese la encuentre en un estado peor al que la dejo….

**TODO SE IRA ENTRELASANDO CON CADA CAPITULO…**

Hola yo soy Isabella pero me pueden decir Bella, bueno mi historia empieza hace un año 10 meses, cuando tenía 16 años y me descubren una enfermedad muy fea y yo termine enamorándome de mi médico de cabecera el hermoso Dr. Edward Culle un Nefrólogo muy reconocido….

*enfermedad crónica: es una enfermedad que está en una etapa terminal, y que ya no tiene cura..

*nefrología: es el médico especialista que atiende casos y personas con problemas del riñón…

_***** esto según San Google *****_

_**Bueno esto es prologo y espero que me acompañen en esta historia aí como está tenga a ser merecedora de sus comentarios, nos vemos en los capítulos continuos no se arrepentirán…**_

_**Jane **_

_**Muack, (besos incrustados aquí) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_ **Disclaimer: **__los personajes le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la gran señora S. Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

_**De frente al corazón… **_

_**Transparente al amor…**_

_**Música:**_

_What If._

CAP. 1 LA FIESTA…

Hola mi nombre es Isabella pero me pueden decir Bella, estoy estresada por que en 3 días es mi cumpleaños no quiero crecer dejar de ser la niña mimada de papá y mamá, a veces pienso en quien invento los cumpleaños pero así tiene que ser, mi mamá Renee está organizando una fiesta claro esta vez me tengo que aguantar pues cuando cumplí mis 15 no quise fiesta quise un viaje a Europa con mis amigos del alma Jake, Ben y Ángela nos fuimos por 2 semanas claro ella puso el grito en el cielo pero era eso lo que quería y pues ahora que cumplo 16 no podría decir que no así que ahora estamos en eso con algunos detalles que yo estoy incluyendo, estoy un poco cansada y tengo mucho sueño hace días que me siento así de hecho he tenido 3 desmayos claro nada más Jake sabe pero le he dicho que no diga nada no quiero preocupar a mamá y papá, he estado cansada con poco apetito y mareos nauseas, ya sé que piensan pero ¡NO! No Estoy embarazada pues soy '_'virgen''_ todavía se que es tonto a los 16 porque mis amigas ya lo en hecho pero espero al hombre indicado….De tanto pensar en esto siento que me va a dar algo pero no creo que sea malo ¡Ah lista! Ya estoy para en instituto, y Jake ya vino por mí….

\- ¡Hola hermosa!...

\- Hola lobo ¿Cómo estás? ¿¡Qué y los demás!?_...-__Son embri, Quil, Shet, Leah son los amigos de Jake que viven en la reserva y bueno son mios también, aparte de Ben, Ángela, Jesica, Mike, Tyler…_

\- Bueno ellos ya están en camino en lo que yo pasaba por ti...

\- Ah bueno, vamos se hace tarde…

Las clases pasaron como borrón no quería que el día acabara me la pasaba muy bien con mis amigos platicábamos y bueno los Quileutes no eran muy santos pues hacían cada broma a los profesores como hoy pusieron polvo picapica en los borradores, cuando el profesor los sacudió termino rascándose a mitad de clase y saliendo todo paranoico, luego de que se le paso mando alos Quileutes a detención y tuvimos las chicas que hacer un plan de escape cómo ven mi vida no es aburrida es divertida.. ¿Un novio? No tengo, espero al que me robe el corazón, ya había llegado a mi casa, salude a mi mamá y subí hacer mis tareas, no me di cuenta de que me quede dormida hasta que mi ella toco y entro a mi cuarto desperté, mentí y dije que había terminado y me dormí un rato, tenia tarea a montones para mañana, a mitad de la cena me dieron unas ganas de devolver todo lo que había comido pero mis padres se preocuparían así que dije que se me olvide un trabajo por terminar, entre en mi habitación y vomite todo en el lavabo, cuando me sentí mejor lave mis dientes y me puse hacer mi tarea que era mucha, acabe cerca de las 3 sentía que apenas me había dormido cuando mi alarma sonó, enserio no quería ir pero para que me desvele tanto si no, me aliste apurada no tome desayuno y salí con mi coche al instituto…por suerte no llegue tarde..Cuando me di cuenta faltaba un día para la fiesta… Me sentía mal otra vez no se qué pasa pero después de la dichosa fiesta iría al doctor….

.-.-.-.-.

Después de instituto las chicas me invitaron a los acantilados acepte nada mas tenía que ir por ropa a casa…

Metí una bermuda extra a mi mochila y emprendí el camino, las chicas ya me esperaban, el día estaba caluroso pero no por eso me pondría un traje de baño como el de ellas los chicos de la reserva no tardaron en venir claro a ver la función de trajes jejeje…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jake se acerco a mí y me saludo con un abrazo claro estaba más raro de lo normal, yo sabía de los sentimientos de mi amigo pero yo lo quería como un hermano no de la forma que él me quería a mí...

-Hola Bella, ¿Que tal lista para nadar?...

-Hola lobo, sip, ¿Bienes con migo?

-No Bells no me gusta mojarme…

-Anda lobo ¿Qué pasa si las olas me llevan? Ha anda ¿sí?_...-__he hice un puchero irresistible ja jaja…._

\- Está bien pero antes daremos un paseo tengo que darte algo….

\- Eres un tramposo…-Caminamos tomados de la mano era un poco incomodo pues parecíamos mas una pareja de novios que amigos y eso no sé si Jake lo tenía claro...

\- Bells feliz cumpleaños adelantado ja, já lo hice para ti espero te guste enana...

\- ¡Jake esto es hermoso gracias!_...-__y me abalance sobre el claro casi caímos pues no esperaba mi reacción…._

-Oh me agrada que te guste es que yo quería esperar a dártelo lo termine y paz que mas...

\- ¿Me lo pones lobo por fa?...

Así pasamos la tarde claro el se metió con migo al agua y claro mi suerte es muy mala casi caigo pero Jake me sostuvo, cenamos en una fogata, tenía muchas nauseas así que mejor me despedí llegue a casa y salude no quería oler la comida solo me despedí, me di un baño relajante y me dormí estaba muy cansada pues enseguida me dormí…

Me desperté por el sonido de mis padres cantándome las mañanitas y un pastel y dos regalos, eran los mejores…Mamá dijo que teníamos una mañana muy apurada antes de que empezara la fiesta…. Salimos de casa en mi auto fuimos a centro comercial a comprar unas cosas y arreglarnos cuando tuvimos todo llegamos me bañe y aliste justo a tiempo eran las 12:30 y la fiesta era ala 1pm, toda la decoración era genial mi mamá se lucio, la picina era una fiesta con alberca jajá, estaba recibiendo a los invitados bailando con Jake, comiendo, disfrutando eran las 3 cuando me sentí mal corrí a dentro de mi cuarto de baño y vomite ¡Genial! Esto no estaba planeado, ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal? Descanse un poco en mi cama hasta que Jake dijo que era hora de ir a la alberca, no quería pero él me arrastro camine junto a él cuando de pronto otro mareo me sorprendió, no pude agarrarme de Jake porque él se había alejado, entonces todo se empezó a poner borroso y sentí el agua, me había caído, después todo se puso negro y solo oí las boses que gritaban mi nombre nada más….

0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o

¡Hola! Pues parece ser que Bella no se encuentra bien pero ¿Qué pasa?...

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, espero que acepten la historia con mucho agrado, actualizaciones cada tercer día igual que _Cadenas Al Corazón._

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la gran señora S. Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…**_

_**De frente al Corazón…. Transparente al Amor….**_

_**Músia:**_

CAP. 3 - MALAS NOTICIAS PARA EL ANGEL. POV EDWARD.

Empecé a tararear una canción que me salió la primera noche que paso aquí y estaba inquieta no sé cómo, nada mas salieron las notas, así que cada noche se la tarareaba y esta noche igual así que después de que se durmió y me hiciera prometerle que no diría nada, bueno me hacía muy feliz llevarla a comer claro que ella había dicho que no iría con ella pero en el último momento ¿Quien dice que no? Estaba quedándome dormido ya habían pasado como tres horas, cuando mi localizador sonó era de los exámenes que le había mandado a hacer esta mañana, salí directo hasta tomas de muestras, hoy estaba de guardia Eleazar, era un gran amigo…

-Eleazar hola ¿Cómo estas? ¿Ya están?...

\- Si Edward ya está, pero no te va a gustar nada el resultado...

-¿Que dices? A ver dámelos – como él había dicho no estaban muy bien que digamos, nada bien, esto solo eran malas noticias y yo era quien se las tenía que dar conocía estos resultados y me sentía mal cada vez que veía a los familiares recibir una noticia a si, esto no podía ser cierto no, y ¡No!_ – _no Eleazar podemos hacer otras pruebas, tenemos que a hacerlas..

\- Claro que si, ahorita mismo le tomo las muestras y las tendrás como a las 6:30 no puedo dártelas más temprano.

\- ¿Eleazar te molesta si las tomo yo mismo?...

\- No Edward, así hago otras cosas la Srta. Bella es un tanto difícil, pareciera que no tiene venas jejeje suerte...

Salí del laboratorio directo a la habitación de Isabella me controle antes ella era muy observadora, cuando llegue la tuve que mover pues estaba dormida…

\- ¿Isabella? despierta Isabella...

\- ¿Ah?... ¡Ahora no estoy Cullen!... ¡Mmm!

\- Ja, ja, ja Isabella despierta, necesito sacarte sangre para unas pruebas ¿Sí?...

\- ¡No eso si que no! Si algo odio son las agujas así que eso significa que más los piquetes, di que no grite por esta _— _dijo mirando la intravenosa_…._

\- Te prometo que no te dolerá Isabella...-pero su respuesta antes de taparse de pies a cabeza fue un ¡No! Pero no me rindo tan fácil la abrase y le hice cosquillas con mis pacientes más pequeños funcionaba_ – ¿_Isabella solo mírame sí? – solo tenía que mirar y ya veríamos_ – _Isabella mírame alos ojos ¿Que ves?...

\- Bueno veo a un hombre bueno, lindo, guapo, inteligente, amoroso con sus pacientes, no sé nada más_ – _ella podía ver mis sentimientos, mi alma me miraba como yo le había dicho, en lo que ella hablaba yo tanteaba la vena pero sin apartar la mirada de ella, termine de tomar la muestra y le puse un vendolete_…_

\- ¡Bueno listo ya esta! Vez no tienes por qué gritar ya está ahora si puedes pegarme o gritarme ¿Qué tal?...

\- ¿T…tu me has picado con una aguja? Pero que te crees ¿he? eres un baucador solo por eso te has perdido de que te dirija la palabra no te hablare mas – hay era hermosa pero muy testaruda ¿Dije hermosa? ¡Por Dios esto no estaba bien!...

\- No hay problema, ya no te hablare otro médico vendrá ¿Contenta? Perdón no palabras –de pronto escuche sus sollozos hay esto no, no ¿Por qué lloraba? No, no, por instinto creo la abrase_. — _ya Isabella, hey escucha no es cierto lo que dije ¿ok?, ya Isabella no llores no me gusta ver a un ángel llorar, es necesario para que sepamos ya lo que tienes ¿Si? Pero no llores ¿Me perdonas?...

\- ¡No! Lo pensare ¿Pero algo anda mal con migo?_ – _Dios mío porque esa pregunta yo sabía que si pero si le decía que no luego me odiaría no_..._

\- Bueno para eso son los estudios ¿De acuerdo?..

\- Bueno hare como si te creo pero sé que algo me ocultas pero tengo sueño no voy a pelear hoy ¿Okay?...

\- Okay dejare la muestra y vengo hacerte compañía ¿vale? No quiero que empieces a hablar y perderme de algo...

\- ¡Hay no! ¡No! ¿Que dije esta vez?...

\- Bueno preferiría omitir eso, cuando me llames no me digas Cullen, mejor Edward ¿Te parece?...

\- ¡Hay no! ¿Te llame? Pero si te voy a llamar Edward tu dime Bella, Isabella suena como si estuvieras enojado con migo...

-Claro, descansa te veo en un momento – cuando regrese se había dormido, es que ya era tarde pues tuve un llamado en urgencias, la arrope, me salí ya era casi de mañana me fui a los baños de los residentes me di una ducha y me puse mi traje, el momento difícil había llegado, pase la visita como siempre, hable con los familiares, cuando llegue a la habitación de ella sus padres me hablaron antes y el momento difícil había llegado, ante todo ética Edward…

-¡Dr. Cullen! Buenos días ¿Mi hija cómo esta? ¿Qué pasa cuando nos la podemos llevar?...

\- Buenos días señores Swan, necesito hablar con ustedes…-los dirigí hacia mi consulta y los hice pasar …- siéntense por favor, lo que les voy a decir es algo muy delicado y pueden hacerme todas las preguntas que quieran…

\- C…claro que si Dr. Cullen…- respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo un poco nerviosos…

\- Bueno ella despertó ayer casi en la noche no tuvo inconvenientes pero los exámenes que se le tomaron bueno nos mostraron que Isabella tiene una elevación en la creatinina**, potasio**, sodio** y urea**, esto quiere decir que tiene Insuficiencia Renal**, sus riñones no están trabajando al cien por ciento es un daño irreversible, y necesitamos darle tratamiento para estabilizarla, los síntomas que presento anteriormente son los que nos indicaron eso, los laboratorios nos lo confirmaron.

\- Pero ella nunca se enfermo ¿Verdad Renee? Ella es muy sana ¿Por qué paso esto? – Al parecer su padre no tomaba a en realidad la enfermedad de su hija esto era muy normal verlo pues cada padre quiere ver a sus hijos bien, René en cambio lloraba a mares, suspire para poder contestar lo mas brevemente posible…

\- Bueno su desarrollo vino y con eso su cuerpo no lo soporto, es como un auto sin gasolina, no funciona así el cuerpo de Isabella..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ok pues aquí esta otro capítulo, sé que es algo confuso pero ¿Qué creen que pase con Bella? Yo digo que... Gracias, por leer y la espera, nos leemos el lunes que viene…

Creatinina**: Se trata de un producto de desecho del metabolismo normal de los músculos que habitualmente produce el cuerpo en una tasa muy constante, y que normalmente filtran los riñones excretándola en la orina.

Potasio**: El **potasio** es un elemento químico de la tabla periódica cuyo símbolo químico es **K**

Sodio**: El **sodio** es un elemento químico de símbolo **Na**

Urea**: Sustancia orgánica tóxica, resultante de la degradación de sustancias nitrogenadas en el organismo de muchas especies de mamíferos, que se expulsa a través de la orina y del sudor.

Insuficiencia Renal Terminal**: Enfermedad de los riñones..

Ya saben comentario = a capítulo adelantado.

-Actualización lunes y Jueves-

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera….

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la gran señora S. Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…**_

_**De frente al Corazón…. Transparente al Amor….**_

_**Músia:**_

CAP. 4 DANDO MALAS NOTICIAS. POV EDWARD.

Les había dicho una parte a los padres de Bella pero faltaba otra no sé ¿Porque me sentía así? Siempre me sentía mal cuando les decía a las personas que sus familiares tenían esta enfermedad o necesitaban el tratamiento ¿Pero con ella era muy diferente? ¿Cómo lo iba a tomar?...

\- Señores Swan, Isabella no sabe nada pero quisiera hablar con ella es muy inteligente y se da cuenta de las cosas, ustedes pueden acompañarme claro esta…

\- Claro que es inteligente es igual que su madre, de terca inteligente y testaruda, ¿Dr. Cullen cuando se haría el procedimiento? ¿O lo que sea que es y como seria?...

\- Bueno hoy mismo está programada para las 10:30 para ir a quirófano, no podemos dejar pasar más tiempo, tiene que firmarme unas solicitudes de que sabe lo que le vamos hacer a su hija claro está que les explicare, también hay una de anestesia explicándole los riesgo que conlleva una cirugía, lo que le vamos a ser a Isabella es ponerle un catéter de Hemodiálisis* que va conectado a una arteria y directo a su corazón, estará dormida como ya les he dicho no es doloroso, cuando reciba el tratamiento estará dormida a causa de la anestesia pero nada más ¿Hay riesgo si? Cómo todo pero estará bien…

\- ¿Dr. Cullen quien estará con ella? ¿Quién será el médico a cargo para esa cirugía?...

\- Señora Swan yo seré el que esté a cargo de ella, el encargado de colocar el catéter y de ver que su tratamiento este bien yo soy el médico a cargo de Isabella y también soy el cirujano, soy el encargado de hacer los trasplantes, y todo lo que conlleva a eso, cuando logremos estabilizar a Isabella, podremos ver si es candidata a un trasplante de riñón, los donadores pueden ser ustedes sus padres o sus hermanos, si es que tiene. Tienen que ser mayores de 18 años...

\- No doctor es hija única pero yo seré el que se haga esos estudios lo más pronto posible, no quiero que sufra mi princesa.

\- Señor Swan primero estabilizaremos a Isabella, veremos cómo funciona el tratamiento, llevaremos a cabo todas las pruebas para un trasplante pero un trasplante también tiene sus riesgo tenemos un 80% de que todo funcione al 100, el otro 20% es de que resulte en un rechazo por parte del organismo de Isabella quiero que tengan muy presente eso pues no siempre todo sale como esperamos, ahora firme aquí por favor eh iremos a hablar con ella…

-Claro que lo entendemos y aprovecharemos ese 80% para que nuestra hija este bien lo que sea lo haremos.

\- Entonces acompáñenme a ver a su hija, esto será un tanto difícil pero todo es para que ella esté bien – Salimos de mi oficina en dirección al cuarto de Bella, me sentía tenso, ni en mi primera cirugía me sentí a si pero es que de ella no sabía que esperar, ella siempre hacia lo opuesto a lo que esperaba, mis pacientes reaccionaban mal, a veces le teníamos que dar calmantes pero Bella era otra cosa, un eclipse en el que no podía ver, un amanecer que me segaba cuando va apareciendo ella era un sol tenia una sonrisa claro que me decía cosas que eran de una chica de 20 y no una de 16 pero era muy madura claro ¿Que más se podía esperar?...

_**POV BELLA.**_

\- ¡Hola Edward! buenos días ¿Papá, mamá? ¿Qué les pasa? – los salude claro Edward me había dicho que hablaría con migo primero pero no había roto su promesa pero ¿Por qué papá estaba tan tiste?...

\- Hola princesa ¿Cómo te sientes? Tu mamá no tarda en llegar, si eso…

\- Bella ¿Recuerdas que te tome los laboratorios? ¿Para ver como estabas?...

\- Si claro, me picaste y odio las agujas – papá rio ante ese comentario. Claro que me acuerdo si casi me le lanzo en sima al Dr. sexy y lo beso pero jugo sucio ¡No! ¿Acabo de llamarlo Dr. sexy? Hay Dios...

_**POV EDWARD**_

No sabía cómo decirle a Bella esto ¿Cómo hablar con ella? Cuando le di la noticia ella no dijo nada solo se quedo callada, quería que gritara, pataleara, me golpeara pero ella no dijo nada me imagine todas las reacciones posibles, como mis otros pacientes pero no, claro porque no lo pensé antes ella no era igual a mis pacientes ella era especial y siempre me sorprendía cuando creía que haría algo hacia lo contrario, se quedo con la mirada triste sin vida, le explique el procedimiento que le haría pensé que no me escucho o algo pues no recibí respuesta cuando acabe de explicarle pero estaba atenta su cuerpo estaba aquí su mente se había refugiado como la primera vez, la prepararon para el quirófano, no me despegue de ella en ningún momento, antes de salir de su cuarto me pregunto algo primera vez que hablaba desde que le dije de su enfermedad…

\- ¿Edward? Tu… tú podrías entrar con migo? si puedes es que meda miedo dormir y no sé – en ese momento sus lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas me dolía verla a si, en los pocos días se había mostrado fuerte y madura una chica guerrera…

\- Claro que si Bella de echo te cuento un secreto – ella asintió – yo voy a ser el que te ponga el catéter y todo saldrá bien, voy a estar a tu lado todo el tiempo y te cuidare – salimos del cuarto y entramos al área de quirófano claro yo me separe de ella y fui a cambiarme por mi quirúrgico y a lavarme, cuando llegue a su lado ya le estaban administrando la anestesia lo último que me dijo me dejo entre feliz y confundido creo...

\- ¿Edward? Te fuiste no permaneciste a mi lado todo el tiempo primera promesa rota Cullen, te quiero – y ya no dijo más,, claramente mis colegas estaban acostumbrados a que mis pacientes dijeran algo como eso pues a veces se podían sentir muy allegados a nosotros pero sus últimas palabras no quitaron la boba sonrisa de mi cara, por suerte tenia el cubre bocas…

-.-.-.-.-.

La cirugía fue un éxito no hubo problema alguno, cuando bajamos sus padres estaban muy preocupados pero los calme diciendo que todo estaba bien, que estaba dormida por la anestesia y despertaría en una horas, la maquina en la cual le daría su tratamiento estaba casi lista la termine de preparar, la conecte y paso su tratamiento hablando en sueños, creo que lo que no decía despierta su enojo y su tristeza la decía o soñaba se sentía triste y que no podría ser lo que le gustaba la playa, terminamos bien sin problemas la desconecte y arregle todo se despertó, le hice preguntas pero no respondió estaba enojada y triste eso ya lo sabía, pase a dar mi ronda antes de irme a dormir un rato, antes de entrar escuche a su padre hablándole el se había quedado cuidándola, había conseguido un pase para que él se quedara pero al parecer ella no quería a nadie…

\- ¿Bella cariño? Tienes que comer, háblame princesa no has comido nada desde hace horas me parte verte a si –A mí también me partía verla así sin vida, cuando estaba dormida los primeros días era un ángel que se había caído enfrente mío pero veía esa luz de vida y amor que ella tenia ¿Pero ahora? Solo veía y sentía que su cuerpo estaba pero ella no, su luz, esa chispa que me decía que no haría lo que pensaba no estaba ahora estaba encerrada en su mente. Termine mis notas de mis pacientes e indicando medicamentos y haciendo cambios para mañana cuando fui a dejarlos al archivo de los expedientes de regreso la puerta de Bella estaba abierta, entre y su padre no estaba de seguro había ido a la cafetería, ella estaba dormida y destapada la arrope pero cuando moví las sabanas algo callo era una carpeta con recortes de vestidos, bermudas, zapatos, carteras, bolsos, ¿Como sabia eso? Mi hermana era una diseñadora y nos hacia cambios de look a los demás y a mí, odiaba esos día pero eso me trajo una idea que a lo mejor ayudaría a Bella o eso creo…

Llame a mi hermana favorita claro ella seria parte de este plan…

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o

Aparecerá Alice si la primera en conocer a Bella. Pobre Edward, ella lo enloquece…. Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente con la aventura de Alice.

Ya saben comentario = a capítulo adelantado.

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la gran señora S. Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…**_

_**De frente al Corazón…. Transparente al Amor….**_

_**Músia:**_

CAP. 5 UN CAMBIO Y UNA AMIGA. POV ALICE.

¡Ha nadie me llama en la madrugada! ¡E interrumpe mi sueño al menos que quiera a una Alice enojada y quiera estar muerto!

\- ¡Quién sea que sea más le vale que sea importante!..

\- Alice ¿Cómo te va en esta noche hermosa? Y si es importante es un código – ese código lo invente cuando mis hermanas y yo necesitábamos un cambio de look o teníamos que comprar algo que estaba de moda, Edward lo odiaba pues al ser el único ''hombre'', tenia que acompañar a sus hermanitas de compras a un que era el que cargaba ja, ja, ja…

\- Edward ¿Vez la hora que es? No es mi culpa si estas de guardia. Hay personas que si dormimos ¿sabes? – claro cuando estaba de guardia, tenia que molestar ¡Una locura!...

-Claro que lo se duende pero enserio no te molestaría a estas horas con algo si no fuera importante..

\- ¿Que necesitas Edward?...

\- Necesito que vengas mañana ¿Si puedes?..

\- ¡Edward Anthony Cullen! ¿Me has despertado para eso nada más? Pero te costara, claro allí mañana ahora necesito mis horas de sueño que has interrumpido…

Me volví a dormir era una noche muy hermosa como para estar despierta, cuando mi despertador sonó me pare me di un baño y me aliste para ir a ver a mi hermanito, llegue al hospital ya me conocían así que me dejaron entrar me fui directo a la oficina de Edward no estaba así que espere, ya llevaba 30 minutos esto no me gustaba, esperar no era lo mío…

**POV EDWARD…**

Estaba pasando visita, Bella seguía igual ojala Alice la animara. Iba directo a mi oficina cuando abrí, Alice estaba ahí esperando..

\- ¡Alice qué bueno que viniste! No sabes cómo te lo agradezco, te debo una..

\- ¿Bueno hermanito que quieres que haga? Vaya con razón me hablaste tienes ojeras y una cara de sueño, empecemos vamos – sabía que estaba bromeando pues yo odiaba esos cambios…

\- Alice tengo una paciente apenas ayer se entero que tenia Insuficiencia Renal y yo fui el que le dio esa noticia tan dolorosa, ayer le puse su catéter de hemodiálisis, está muy deprimida no habla, no come no hace nada estoy muy preocupado y…

\- ¿Haber y que tengo yo que ver en todo esto? Edward no soy psicóloga, para eso está jasper ¿no?...

\- Alice es que ella te adora eres _SU_ diseñadora favorita. Y lo sé porqué ayer vi un álbum que está hecho por ella ¡Dedicado a ti! Claro que ella no sabe que yo lo sé, ¡Por favor Alice haré lo que quieras!..

\- Está bien, está bien lo haré, vamos a ver ah mi fan #1 – Salimos de la oficina Alice iba muy feliz algo que no me gustaba pero por ella haría lo que fuera llegamos a su habitación estaba dormida eso según ella pero claro que no...

\- Entra Alice, espera, ¿Bella? Isabella, hazme caso sé que no estás durmiendo así que no seas floja, mira que te he traído a una estrella me ha costado la vida ¿Bella?...

\- ¿Si sabes que no estoy dormida para que molestas tanto? Cullen llévate a tu sorpresa o lo que sea deja me en paz…

\- Ja, ja, ja si quieres que te deje en paz Bella me voy, pensé que tenia una fan muy animada como me dijeron pero veo que no, me pone muy triste eso, vamos pequeño Cullen deja a Bella dormir – Jajaja la cara de mi Bella era de foto, cuando escucho a Alice hablar no por nada estaba con Jasper ¿Esperen a caso dije mi Bella? No, no era la emoción si eso…

\- ¡No! espera ¿Tu ere _A.M.?_ No pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cullen qué es esto?...

\- Bueno si soy yo Alice Cullen – creo que a ella se le olvido respirar todo por el apellido Cullen…

\- Bella respira je, je, je…

\- ¿Eres cullen?...

\- Si soy hermana de este mastodonte _A.M._ es mi empresa _Alice &amp; Marie_ para que no me reconozcan jejeje, ¿Pero tú como estás Bella? Me contaron que estabas triste y que eras mi fan #1 a mi no me gusta que estés triste…

\- Solo quería que la conocieras a sí que después vienes ¿No?...

\- ¡No! Digo ¿No verdad Alice? Cullen no interrumpas quieres...

\- Claro que no cállate Eddie deja que platiquemos un rato – y así las deje, Alice se quedo con ella claro yo me tenia que ir porque tenia muchos pacientes regrese en media hora y seguían platicando por lo menos Alice había hecho que Bella comiera, no sé porque me preocupaba tanto por ella, revise a mis pacientes como siempre, claro Alice tendría a Bella entretenida eso esperaba…

_**POV BELLA…**_

Estaba con Alice a mi no me gustaba mucho ir de compras no era adicta o así claro tenia mi tarjeta de crédito según mi madre una adolescente tenia que tener una pues no se sabe cuándo vas a tener una emergencia de '_moda'_ creo que mi mamá y Alice se llevarían muy bien….

\- Es que no me lo puedo creer, estás aquí es que eres un fenómeno en la moda ¡No es un sueño! ¿No sé ni cómo llamarte?..

\- Dime Alice, llámame de tu, usted es muy viejo y si estas despierta Bella…

-¡Wo!...

\- Bella me han dicho que estas muy triste ¿Por qué? Bueno sé que estas triste por tu enfermedad pero eso no tiene un impedimento….

-Alice, si lo tiene mi vida ¿Que voy a ser ahora? Mira yo no era muy social, digo mis amigos son puros hombres, mi vida ¿No sé qué voy hacer ahora? ¿Cómo se los diré? ¿Mis sueños? No sé, mira quiero estar sola ¿sí? Mejor…

\- Bella mira yo se que te sientes mal pero mira todo tiene solución, ¿vale? te quiero Bella tranquila…

Alice salió por la puerta nadie estaba con migo y era perfecto, estaba muy apagada siempre me había considerado una persona muy responsable madura para mi edad pero esto me superaba no sabía cómo llevarlo, como enfrentarlo, siempre tenia una respuesta para una pregunta si no lo sabía una sonrisa bastaba ¿Pero ahora? No, ahora no, esto ya no servía y no quería seguir con vida, quería morir, dormir y no despertar nunca así que fui a un estante que estaba sobre una mesita en mi habitación, cuando Edward me dio mi hemodiálisis dejaron varios medicamentos, a si que busque y encontré mi objetivo un frasco con pastillas para dormir, en el decía que hacia efecto en máximo media hora era perfecto Edward ni nadie más vendría antes esto era lo que necesitaba dormir y no despertar mas no quería descubrir el dolor que esta enfermedad haría en mi, esto sería lo mejor para todos, para mí, así que tome un puñado de 10 pastillas y las tome en total me tome como 35 pastillas no lo se llevaba 20 minutos estaba en mi cama me empezaba a sentir mareada, sin fuerzas me paré no sé porqué. Yo quería que me encontraran en mi cama como si durmiera a si quería que me recordaran, me pare y en el instante me caí, esperaba el golpe pero a lo lejos escuche un grito era ¿Era Edward?

\- ¡BELLA! – era el ¿Que hacia el aquí? El venia hasta dentro de una hora…

\- ¡Bella! ¡No! ¿Qué pasa, que tienes? ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Dime! – después de todo ¿El se preocupaba por mi? No sabía porque ¿Que me veía a mi? Era insignificante pero su voz, su voz se oía muy lejos así que como pude hable…

\- ¿Edward? Yo… pastillas todas para dormir ya no…te quiero Edward…

\- ¡Bella! Bella, ¡No! Despierta ¿Por qué Bella? Código rojo ¡Código Rojo! – solo pude sentir que del piso estaba ahora en algo suave y alguien gritaba código rojo y me sumí en un sueño y la oscuridad…

O0o0oo000o0o00oo00oo0o0

Oh no ¿Qué le pasa a Bella? pobre Edward, nos vemos en él siguiente capítulo…

Y recuerden comentario = a capítulo adelantado.

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la gran señora S. Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…**_

_**De frente al Corazón…. Transparente al Amor….**_

_**Músia:**_

CAP. 6 DÁNDOME CUENTA. POV EDWARD

Estaba en urgencias pasando consultas, claro una noche sin guardia, por culpa de Ros y Alice, ¡Hermanito me siento mal y quiero que estés con nosotras! Ah claro a buena hora se pelean con Emmett y Jasper ¡Agh! Creo que hubiera estado mejor de guardia que con esas lagrimas pero mis hermanas son todo para mi así que bueno cambie guardias con el Dr. Marcus Vulturis así que como tenia una '_cita'_ bueno pues tengo que estar viendo sus consultas. Termine rápido, hice mis notas, me sentía ansioso no se por que como si algo pasara así que me salí del área de urgencias, después de dejar los expedientes decidí ver a Alice y Bella, no se oía nada, cuando entre a su habitación Bella estaba cayendo, corrí para evitar el golpe en su cabeza estaba como dormida, le hable y me dijo que se había tomado unas pastillas para dormir pues no quería vivir, después de su explicación grite código rojo la puse en la cama enseguida entraron enfermeras y colegas, le hicimos un lavado de estomago se había tomado un frasco de pastillas, el frasco decía 65 pastillas ¿Pero cómo? Logramos estabilizarla después de un pre-infarto, fueron unos minutos de lo mas agobiantes teníamos que actuar rápido tanto sedante en su sistema por tanto tiempo era para que en más de unos minutos que tardáramos muriera sedada completamente, después de ver su estado, seguros y fuera de peligro, me quede odservandola me sentía mal sentía una opresión en mi pecho, verla a si es como la primera vez cuando dormía por el desmayo sentía una opresión pero ahora sentía una herida que estaba supurando en mi corazón, no quería aceptarlo pero la quería la quería con toda el alma ¡Me, me sentí morir! Cuando me dijo de las pastillas y la vi derrumbarse ante mi….

No me había dado cuenta de que ya era de noche había estado horas, me acorde que Alice… ¡Alice! ¿Qué paso con ella? La llame pero no respondía cuando estaba por colgar contesto…

-¿Hola?

\- ¿Alice? Perdón la hora…

\- No pasa nada Edward, oye te estuve esperando para la cena pero supuse tenias trabajo – ¿La cena? ¡Rayos me había olvidado del mundo por toda la tarde Dios!…

\- Lo siento mucho duende, perdón te lo compensare, ¿Alice que paso? ¿Por qué no me esperaste hasta que llegara con tigo y Bella?

-Bueno Ed. Ella estaba triste no sé, me pidió que me fuera casi no hablamos estaba muy callada y dijo que quería estar sola así que la deje no estabas así que pensé que te vería en la noche, porque ¿Que le paso está bien?...

\- No ella, ella, intento suicidarse, tomo pastillas y tubo un pre-infarto, está estable, Alice no se qué hacer estoy desesperado Alice estoy. Estoy enamorándome de ella y no sé qué a ser…

\- ¿E…Edward?...

-Alice. Te dejo ¿vale? A despertado tengo que verla – escuche mi nombre detrás era ella había despertado esto era muy bueno tenia que ver que no hubiera daños, había hablado con sus padres sobre esto ellos habían bajado a la cafetería para comer estaban cansados todo el día habían estado aquí con migo y ella muy angustiados…

\- Edward voy para allá ¿sí? ¡No puede ser qué emoción! ¿Tu enamorado? Tengo que verte y ver a Bella estoy emocionada por ti pero tengo que ver ella como esta…

\- Alice eso no hace falta, además es tarde cualquier cosa te llamo vale, bay…

\- Mmm auch esto ah – después de todo sigue como siempre quejándose, como esto no puede ser ella es una niña, Edward como paso esto he, me cuestione yo mismo…

\- ¿Bella me oyes? ¿Bella?...

\- ¿Cullen? ¿Edward que paso que haces?...

\- ¿No te acuerdas de nada? ¿Que sientes, te duele algo? Deja te reviso.

\- No, me duele la cabeza, el pecho – La empecé a revisar no parecía tener nada, sus reflejos estaban bien, su presión bien, su corazón latiendo y creo que el mío latía a la par con el de ella, Edward concéntrate.

-Está todo bien Bella, te tuvimos que realizar un lavado gástrico ahora sí ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando he?— claro tenia que saber que estaba pensando para hacer eso ¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba tan enojado ahora que la veía porque no sabía que haría sin ella solo pensaba en ella, no dormía, me sentía mejor cuando estaba de guardia por que podía estar cerca de ella, lo sé esto parece acoso pero algo me hacia estar pendiente de ella, respire varias veces para calmar mi tono no quería desquitarme con mi ángel_ – ¿_No me respondes?...

\- Edward es que yo, bueno no sé, tu lo ves fácil, ces las cosas desde afuera pero ¿En verdad sabes lo que es esto? ¿Sabes en realidad como se siente una persona que tiene esta enfermedad? Vives con ella a diario por tus pacientes pero no la sientes, no quiero me siento mal no quiero vivir ¿Para qué? Para estar así nada mas estar en el hospital no lo sé Edward si, déjame sola, lo necesito porque ahora mismo desearía que no me salvaras, que no hubieras llegado…

\- ¿Para qué? Para que hagas lo mismo y por cierto te ibas mañana, ahora no, tienes que estar más tiempo para ver tu corazón. Buenas noches Bella cualquier cosa dime estoy de guardia.

Me salí no le di tiempo de hablar, me sentía mal desesperado como nunca pero es que me dolía el corazón, verla a si sus lagrimas correr por las mejillas, quería abrazarla consolarla pero ya no, ya no tenia una relación medico paciente, sentía algo mas por Bella pero no podía, no sabía qué hacer, claro esto era el principio de una oscuridad después de un eclipse…

_**BELLA POV…**_

Me sentía mal cuando salí de mi sueño, un sueño sin sueños nada todo blanco encontré a Edward junto a mi sentado en una silla estaba de lado de la ventana hablando con alguien pero no distinguía con quien, solo hablaba de irse pero ¿Por qué se iba? Yo sentía una o presión en el pecho no sabía que era, mi corazón sentía que quería salirse _'no es correcto quererla', 'no podía era un error'_, claro el quería a alguien en su corazón y no había vuelta atrás, yo lo quería pero no podía el tenia alguien ocupando su corazón, me sentía mal ¿Pues quien se fijaría en mi con esto? Mi corazón estaba mal, no sé cómo mi voz salió de mi cuerpo pero salió sin mucha fuerza pero él lo escucho ..

\- ¿Ed…Edward?..

El me atendió me reviso Y me pregunto cómo me sentía, si algo me dolía pero no solo mi corazón quise decir, después se fue salió sin ninguna explicación...

Después de eso no lo veía mucho solo en mis sesiones, estuve en observación y con Jasper por mi intento de suicidio, el es un psicólogo, tengo que estar con él con él, me ayudo a como decírselo a mis amigos y eso, ellos no habían venido bueno no me sentía preparada, que tal que ya no era lo mismo, mi padres venían todos los días claro no se quedaban en la noche por qué no se podía, se iban hasta tarde mis papas me daban todo el ánimo, a Edward lo veía cada tercer día en hemodiálisis pero me hacia la dormida no quería verlo cerca que lo tenia y lo lejos a la vez, me habían dicho que en un par de días me iba eso me tenia muy feliz ya por fin quería estar en mi casa, en eso sentí que se abría la puerta pensé que era Edward luego venia a checar en las noches de guardia pero no me hablaba a sí que me hice la dormida pero no me llego su usual perfume...

\- ¿Bella? Cielo ¿Bella? ¿Bells? – hay no ¿por qué? ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Él no debía venir, no quería que me viera no ¿Qué le diría? ¿Y si no me quería? ¡No él era mi amigo mi hermano!...

-¿Jake? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? Pero es que – tartamudeaba ahora, que bien Bella…

-Bueno no me dejaron a sí que me escabullí, quería verte por que tus padres nos dijeron que no podíamos pero ¿Por qué no Bells? ¿Qué te pasa? – esto sería difícil. ¿Cómo le explico que? ni modo de una vez…

\- ¿Jake? Es que yo no quería que me vieran a si, mira ya no es lo mismo yo no sé, si ustedes me dicen que ya no quieren estar con migo es que ya todo cambio es que Jake – no sabía ni que decir ni nada, todo lo que decía eran sin sentido, las lagrimas delatadoras estaban en mi cara …

\- Ya Bells, mira tú sigues siendo la misma Bella de siempre divertida, amable, cariñosa que con todo y nada se reía, sé que es difícil pero para salir a delante se tiene que luchar o ¿No nos decías eso a los chicos y a mí? a demás ya los chicos te extrañan para que hagamos fogatas en la playa – Jake subió el ánimo un poco más mientras estuvo con migo, claro hablamos de una y nada de cosas llego la comida claro no me gustaba pero él hizo de todo para que comiera hasta me dio de comer en la boca como niña pequeña, él siempre me sacaba una sonrisa pues sonreía siempre sinceramente, el era mi propio sol como un puerto seguro, de pronto el sonido de la puerta abriéndose me saco de mis pensamientos, entro un chico de golpe, era como un gran oso intimidante Jake se sobresalto y me tapo con su cuerpo—Hey ¿Qué pasa que no sabes tocar? ¿Quiénes son? _– _el chico lo miraba con enojo mucho enojo_…_

\- Si se pero lo que no se ¿Es que haces tú aquí? La entrada a este cuarto solo le está permitida a los padres de la srita. Nadie más y tu no lo pareces o ¿sí?_ — _este chico sí que era intimidante…

-No, soy su amigo, soy conocido de la familia desde que éramos pequeños, ella lo puede confirmar, ¿Bells? – hay por qué Jake me metía en esto, era claro de que trataban de comparar sus físicos ¿no?...

\- S…si claro que nos conocemos _— _claro éramos hermanos pero no le diría que se escabullo de los guardias o si mejor una respuesta corta jejeje…

\- Soy Emmett, Emmett McCarthy, Bella soy el jefe de seguridad, perdón por interrumpir nos vemos luego – ese gran oso me daba mucha confianza claro que a Jake no porque no le quito de encima el ojo hasta que salió, ya era tarde en minutos vendrían por mí para ir a mi sesión, con Jake aquí se me había ido el tiempo, en eso se abrió otra vez la puerta cuando me estaba despidiendo de Jake claro me estaba sacando el aire por su abrazo, era Edward ¡Oh, oh! Estaba con una cara que tenia muchas emociones como de furia, enojo y sorpresa ¿Pero por qué? Parecía que hubiera visto algo desagradable…

\- Lo siento, Isabella en 10 minutos regreso para ir al área de hemodiálisis, perdón por interrumpir - y se fue pero que le pasa dijo todo con la mandíbula apretada parecía que se le iban a romper los dientes ¿Pero por qué?…

\- Bueno cariño animo ya me voy, te veo luego hermosa ¡Arriba ese ánimo! Te quiero nos vemos – y salió sin dejarme responder, una cosa era segura Edward estaba que no le calentaba el sol eso sí, pasaron los 10 minutos y nada así que decidí meterme a dar una ducha no había tenido tiempo con Jake aquí, salí en 15 minutos me vestí el agua caliente me había relajado mucho, me hice hasta una trenza floja y nada después de 45 minutos más o menos apareció el ogro… digo Edward, traía la misma cara de enojado me preguntaba que le pasaría pero no quise despertar mas la furia lo conocía en las pocas semanas esa cara no me hables ogro a la vista jajaja, caminamos en silencio pasaba por el pasillo que ya conocía las enfermeras me saludaban, me prepare para mi tratamiento lo cual consistía en colocarme mi cubre bocas, lavar mis manos y checar mi presión, sentarme en un gran sillón era cómodo pero las primeras ocasiones me sentí muy mal así que no era tan cómodo, era un pequeño cubículo (quiere decir que paredes de cristal separan a unos de otros en vez de pared ) dónde tenia televisión y DvD pero no le ponía mucha atención a nada solo cerraba mis ojos con mi música favorita y esperaba a acabar con esto. Edward ya tenia el equipo preparado, me estaba conectando yo serraba los ojos no quería observar esos ojos verdes…. Empezamos de ves en cuando me preguntaba si estaba bien y como siempre yo respondía que si...

\- Isabella, después de tu tratamiento te vas de alta, ahora mismo tus padres están firmando tus papeles y recibiendo todas las indicaciones y _— _lo interrumpí claro dándole las indicaciones a mis ¡Padres! Cómo no me tratarían como una invalida así que mejor preferí preguntar y saber que si que no puedo hacer para estar informada…

\- Disculpa ¿Me podría dar esas mismas indicaciones a mi Dr. Cullen? bueno con mis padres de seguro ni al instituto me dejarían ir bueno que pensándolo bien sería muy conveniente pero bueno eso no importa ¿Si se puede?— tal vez y solo tal vez puse cara de cachorrito mojada a la que él se rio, si tal vez no salió bien ni modo y si también sé que me estoy comportando infantil al llamarlo Dr. Cullen pero él me dice Isabella no me gusta así ¡Que se aguanta!...

O0o00o0o0o00o0o

Oh-oh ven no soy tan mala para dejar morir a Bella en los primeros capítulos todavía la dejare viva unos más, jajaja… nos vemos en el siguiente.

Recuerden:

\- comentarios = capítulo

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


End file.
